The invention relates to an assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly for use in vehicle tire inflation system.
Tire inflation systems for vehicles are used to provide a vehicle with the versatility to maneuver over differing terrain types and to reduce maintenance requirements. For example, one or more wheel assemblies in fluid communication with a tire inflation system may have a tire pressure which can be lowered to provide additional traction for the vehicle or raised to reduce the rolling resistance and increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Additionally, utilizing the tire inflation system may eliminate the need to periodically check and adjust the tire pressure within each wheel assembly in communication with the system.
Tire inflation systems often employ a rotary joint to allow the rotating portions and non-rotating portions of the vehicle to communicate pressurized fluid effectively. Pressure can build adjacent the rotary joint because of temperature changes and/or churning of lubricant. It is preferable to vent the pressure without allowing the lubricant to escape. If the pressure is not vented or the lubricant escapes a failure in or near the tire inflation system can occur.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an assembly that allows the rotating and non-rotating portions of the tire inflation system to communicate, allows pressure adjacent the assembly to be vented and prevents lubricant from escaping when the pressure is being vented.